Memory is frequently packaged on modules that contain several similar (or identical) integrated circuits such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. The temperature of a DRAM is largely determined by its activity level (e.g., the rate of reads and writes into the memory cells). If the temperature of the memory is too high, then the data stored in the memory may be corrupted or lost. In addition, the memory may be damaged by excessively high temperatures. Also, the thermal constraints of memory devices may limit the maximum data access rates that memory device interfaces can support.
On-die thermal sensors may be used to collect DRAM thermal data. In some systems, each DRAM may include an on-die thermal sensor to collect thermal data and to provide the collected thermal data to, for example, a memory controller. The on-die thermal sensors may be capable of triggering an event when a preprogrammed thermal threshold is reached.
In conventional systems, the on-die thermal sensors are powered on whenever the system is powered on. Since the on-die thermal sensors are always on, they are constantly consuming power. The constant consumption of power may deplete battery supplied power (e.g., in mobile applications) and may generate heat that needs to conducted away from the platform.